


Such a Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Explicit Language, Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Seducing, Sex, Submissive Louis, Swearing, Taunting, Teasing, Top Harry, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was squirming, cheeks flushed red and cock starting to leak. "Harry..." he almost inaudibly whined, knuckles starting to whiten due to his bone-breaking grip on Harry's forearm. "Just wait until we get home, baby." that was Harry's response for the past two hours, and Louis was getting frustrated.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name. Would you like that, Louis? Imagine, your tight little hole clenching around my big cock." that was new, and wow, if Louis couldn't get any more horny. "Harry, stop." Louis gritted his teeth, real tears starting to blur his eyesight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first smut. I'm sorry if it's not the best, but I tried. I've always wanted to try writing smut and I'm just gonna do it. I'm probably gonna feel guilty and nervous after butt fuck it (haha get it)
> 
> ✖SMUT✖
> 
> ☆bottom louis☆  
> ★top harry★
> 
> -zoe☯
> 
> Future me:
> 
> Hello. So I wrote this like a month or two ago, and keep in mind this is my first smut. I know it's really short, and you can slightly tell it's of the lesser experience. I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy!

The boys were sitting in a meeting, bored and desperate to escape this hell hole. Louis was particularly antsy. Harry had been teasing him all day and he just wanted to go home and fuck. Currently, Harry large hand was placed on his thigh, slightly rising every few seconds.

Louis had already tried stopping him, whispering harshly in Harry's ear and trying to push him away. But, as always, Harry frustratingly (to Louis particularly) smirks and grabs Louis' butt or gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Louis was squirming, cheeks flushed red and cock starting to leak. "Harry..." he almost inaudibly whined, knuckles starting to whiten due to his bone-breaking grip on Harry's forearm. "Just wait until we get home, baby." that was Harry's response for the past two hours, and Louis was getting frustrated.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name. Would you like that, Louis? Imagine, your tight little hole clenching around my big cock." that was new, and wow, if Louis couldn't get any more horny. "Harry, stop." Louis gritted his teeth, real tears starting to blur his eyesight. Liam was nervously shuffling next to Harry, obviously noticing what was happening between the two boys.

Zayn was almost asleep, and Niall was playing Crossy Roads on his iPhone. The management representatives were still blabbing and pointing at the big white board, lost in their own little business world. 

Harry gave Liam an unreadable look, and they were nodding at each other, like they were having a telepathic conversation. "Hey Lou, how about we go out for lunch with the boys after this is over?" he leant over and asked Louis, an innocent expression placed into his beautiful features, as if he was oblivious to all that was happening.

Louis couldn't say no, the boys would be suspicious, and Liam would have a confirmed answer on just what was going on between Harry and Louis. "O-okay." Louis almost cried, swearing under his breath. 

"Thanks babe." Harry smiled, kissing his cheek and lingering for a little longer that needed.

\-------------------------------  
\---------------------  
\-------------------------------

"And what would you like?" the waitress smiled at Louis, and Louis thought, 'if she only knew'. It wasn't as bad as before, Harry's hand was still on Louis' thigh, but the car ride where Harry was driving and other people were present and he couldn't make any moves, it gave Louis time to calm down.

"Just a salad." his voice cracked and he knew he fucked up. The waitress gave him a weird look, but nonetheless took his menu and walked back to the kitchen. "We're going to go... wash our hands." Harry smiled at the other boys, pushing Louis up and out of the booth.

Harry grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him into the bathroom, which was luckily a one-room facility. "What was that back there, Lou?" Harry spoke in a terrifyingly taunting voice, pinning him up against the sink.

"Huh?" Harry leant in close, his warm breath ghosting over Louis lips. His cock twitched, heart racing and palms sweaty. "I-I'm sorry." Louis cowered. Harry was a bit dominant when he was horny, and Louis knew he was going to get fucked, hard.

"I'll go a easy baby, just cause you apologized." Harry smirked, a wild spark erupting in his eyes, before he pressed his lips against Louis'. It didn't even start out sweet, turning heated in two seconds flat.

"So beautiful." Harry whispered in between their open kiss, running his tongue against the roof of Louis' mouth. Louis whimpered when their cocks slightly glided against each other, latching his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry grabbed the back of Louis' thighs, nudging him to jump, not once breaking the heated kiss they were sharing. Harry pushed Louis head back, his lips attaching onto his tan neck. Harry immediately started on his soft spot, causing Louis to moan loudly, bucking his hips onto Harry's.

"Shh." Harry whispered in Louis' ear starting a grinding rhythm between the two. Louis swore he could come right there, but not until he got Harry back. He fought his conscience to continue to enjoy Harry's mouth, tugging Harry's head back.

Harry looked at him leaning in but Louis dodged his head. "What's wrong, baby?" Harry looked him with concerned and almost mad eyes. "Put me down." Louis tried to sound mad, glaring at Harry. Harry quickly put him down, still keeping his hands on Louis' waist.

"Lou. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Louis could hear the lust fading away, so he pushed Harry against the wall. He stepped onto Harry's feet, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. Harry hands grabbed Louis butt, "Nice try, sweetie." 

And Louis knew he failed in trying to take dominance. But as long as he got fucked, right?

Louis jumped up into Harry's arms again, and they were snogging, lazily grinding against each other. Louis' hands slowly detached themselves from Harry's hair, sliding down his chest towards his shirt. He tugged on the hem, whining into their kiss.

Harry turned around so Louis was pressed against the cold wall, and pressed his cock particularly hard onto Louis', his way of holding the small boy up while quickly removing his shirt. Louis moaned loudly, running his shaky hands through his hair. 

Louis didn't particularly want to have sex here. He'd rather fuck at home where he can kiss Harry's toned chest, and lay down on the soft bed, instead of a disgusting restaurant bathroom floor.

Harry then removed Louis shirt and set him down to take both of their trousers off. Now they were in their boxers, again grinding against each other and Louis started to moan at the friction he'd been craving all day. Harry hoisted him back up, and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist once again. 

Harry slipped his hands into Louis' boxers, hands ghosting over the place Louis needed it the most. "Harry..." Louis whined, clenching around thin air and trying to grind down onto his hand. "Okay baby. Here." Harry chuckled at Louis' eagerness, placing two fingers in front of Louis' mouth.

Louis took them into his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it, and Harry's eyes darkened at the sight before him. Louis pulled off when he thought they were lubed up enough, awaiting Harry to slide his hand back into his pants.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Harry asked and Louis nodded eagerly, breath hitching when he felt Harry's middle finger ghost over his hole. "Oh my god." he breathed when Harry started to push it in, pulling out every half inch.

Louis felt almost full, due to the fact he hasn't been fucked, let alone fingered, in at least a month. "So tight, baby." Harry had wide eyes, feeling around Louis' velvety walls. Harry wiggled his finger around a bit, before pulling out and adding another finger.

Harry's fingers were so good, Louis was almost writhing, head placed on Harry's broad shoulder. "Harry... Harry, I'm ready." Louis whined, breath fanning over Harry's neck. "Okay, baby boy." Harry scissored his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out of Louis' ass.

Harry used one hand to hold Louis' up, while pulling his own boxers down. His long cock slapped up against his stomach, and Louis hole tingled in anticipation. Harry spit on his hand, spreading it along his cock as lube.

He then pulled Louis' boxers down, lowering Louis down a little to line up his hole with his cock. "Please, Harry." Louis slammed his head against the wall, feeling the tip of Harry's cock at his opening.

Without any warning Harry slammed into Louis' shaking body, causing him to cry out loudly. Harry pulled out and slammed back in Louis' clenching hole, repeating the action over and over, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the small tile room.

Louis was screaming, grabbing onto Harry's neck, sweating and feel so, so good. He never wanted it to end.

"Yea. You like that, baby? Are you gonna come just like this, untouched?" Harry breathed, his voice low and raspy. "Yessssss." Louis hissed, looking so wrecked, a sight Harry longed for everyday. "M'close baby boy." Harry growled, slamming into Louis.

Louis moaned loudly, "I'm- I'm gonna-!" Louis screamed, before he was seeing white, and covering himself with sticky, white cum. With a final groan, Harry shot into Louis, placing sloppy kissed along his lovers neck.

"I love you." Harry whispered into Louis' neck, his thrusts starting to slow down. "I love you too." Louis smiled at Harry, running his hands through his long curly hair. After they had come down from their highs, they continued to stand there together, worn out, and that's when the realized...

They just had sex in a public restaurant bathroom.

Then they both started to laugh uncontrollably, hugging onto each other and swaying back and forth, savoring the wonderful moment. The king of moment they rarely could have.

They lazily slipped their clothes back on, making sure they were all cleaned up, and Louis gulped, latching himself to Harry.

"It'll be fine, Lou." Harry tried to comfort him, but Louis was terrified. "Harry, we were the loudest we've ever been. They totally heard us." Louis gulped, his cheeks already turning red. "As I said, it'll be okay, baby. We'll just walk straight out." Harry kissed Louis' head, holding his hand tightly.

They quickly opened the door, and as Louis predicted, everyone was giving them weird looks. They walked straight out of the restaurant, figuring the rest of the boys could get their own rides home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god...
> 
> I hope this wasn't horrible. I tried my hardest...
> 
> But I think after this one, I'll be able to write more and get better cause this was my first one soo...
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please share (if it's worth it) and I'll continue to write more!!
> 
> -zoe☯


End file.
